Thank You
by Burnish
Summary: A lighthearted one-shot about Captain Olimar and Captain Falcon. With Subspace at peace again, a lone smasher decides to stay behind for a while. It's a General/Friendship story. It's nothing flashy.


Copyrights: Even though this is a fanfic on a fanfiction site, copyright recognization is more important than you think no matter how painfully obvious it is. We all know the game was developed by Sora, published by Nintendo, yaddah yaddah. Pikmin and F-Zero copyrighted to Nintendo. This is merely a fan contribution.

* * *

**Thank You**

The sea's waves clashed and overlapped the bottom rocks of the high cliff once stood on by heroes and villains alike, Subspace was gone and the strange mixed world that these smashers have been thrown into was at peace. The sky's orange pink signs of dusk have the atmosphere a feel of completion and accomplishment.

With the breakpoint between rock and salty sea water what little of a strip of sand there was bordered the seaside. In the sunset's shadows was a small figure standing right where the waters thinly layered the ground to retreat quickly after and repeat again. There weren't any sea shells like Olimar had been hoping, where ever he was now ever he planned on getting home this land was a fresh new adventure that would make any other seem to pale in comparison.

Even so, it all seemed just as slightly intimidating and beyond violent that it couldn't be shrugged off and over looked. Several blue pikmin could be seen running about carefree splashing in the waves while any other remaining color looked forward with a feeling of anxiety in their large round eyes. Olimar continued to walk along the shore; there had to be something he could bring back with him, after all, the shells in this planet were always the most beautiful and fascinating. Everything seemed fascinating and new, something that would never been seen anywhere else.

A high pitched squeal had distracted him, in a reflex he turned frantically to see what had happened. A red pikmin stood cowering in front of an overshadowing figure as it loomed and towered over the others who fled.

"Shhh, hey little guy I'm not going to hurt you." Captain Falcon had kneeled down to seem less gigantic but still the tiny pikmin remained immobile.

Olimar picked it up in hopes that would be calming enough, "...What are you doing here Falcon? It's almost night time. I thought everyone had already left." He looked up at him, still much shorter than the kneeling captain. It was understandable why the pikmin seemed frightened of the large man but Falcon and Olimar have had plenty of time to talk during their 'adventure' against the Subspace army, from arguments to apologies to eventually being able to talk to each other honestly. Despite their differences, the partnership was mutual.

"Oh yeah, I want to make sure I go back to Mute City as soon as possible so the paparazzi are all over my ass. _Brilliant idea._" Eyes rolled behind the visor of his helmet. "What about you? What happened to that family you were going on about before? I thought this place was too dangerous and you needed to leave as soon as possible." He smirked. Olimar did not return the smile.

"I can't leave immediately anyways, even if that is what I want most. I might as well make my time here as enjoyable as I possibly can." He put the red pikmin down and it scurried off with the others. "Not wanting to return to Mute City still fails to answer my question of what exactly you're doing here."

Falcon sighed mixed with a chuckle; the tiny alien was undeniably amusing to listen to. "Relax, okay? Why are you still so serious? I was on my way to leave but I saw a shadow of what looked like a little lonely spaceman all the way out here. So what about you? What exactly are you doing here?" Mocking him, he patted Olimar's helmet as a substitute of being unable to do so to his actual head.

"I would appreciate your efforts to not do that…" Olimar grabbed his hand to pull it away. He slowly began to continue walking along the shore, yet still in contact with his former partner during the adventure. "Besides, I'm not alone. I'm just looking for something before I leave, even so the pikmin never cease to accompany me. I have so much to thank them for really…"

"Yeah, I know…" After all, he did never hear the end of it from accidently wiping out nearly every one of them in his attempt to actually help the little guy out, and in truth he **did **feel bad, sure at first they just **did **seem like little walking plants. Changing the subject seemed to have a better route. "Still, it has to be lonely to have no one to actually talk to. Right?"

"…I suppose. I'm quite used to it really; there isn't a need for your concern."

Falcon was this close to giving up; Olimar couldn't seem any more stubborn and had repetitive written on that bald forehead of his. It was apparent the Hocotatian often spent his time away from others, be it work or being stuck on this 'deadly' planet. "Alright, Ollie whatever you say, I don't care really. What about that thing you're looking for anyways?"

"_Don't call me that…" _Olimar held his tongue anyways despite the use of that nickname Falcon had given him the moment he decided his name didn't sound right to him. "Well, if you really would like to know, I'm looking for a seashell. I know that sounds strange but I could have sworn I saw some all the way down here and I wanted something…well, nice to bring back."

"Mmn. Understandable. Want some help looking?"

"Why would you be interested in helping?"

"See it's that attitude I'm talking about. Calm down, I thought it'd be nice. Besides, why wouldn't I help you lil guy?"

Olimar didn't respond and instead continued looking about as if Falcon didn't even exist until he decided maybe…he was being a little too hard on the other man. "There don't appear to be any…do you think the waves consumed them back into the ocean?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, don't you usually find bigger shells where the waves are…What, can your suit not handle water?"

"Oh no, it can! I'm just a little worried if I'm not careful enough I could get knocked over by the waves, even on the shallow end."

There was a pause. The visual image of him falling flat on his face (kind of) from the ocean current made Falcon bust into sudden laughter. "You're joking right?! Oh, wait, probably not, you might also get attacked by seaweed or something. _Pffft_." He got up, moving Olimar side, "I could go look for you since I'm not like…you know...less than three feet tall."

"Hey WAIT! Falcon! Isn't that outfit not the best to jump straight into the ocean with!?" He followed him behind trying to put common sense together.

Falcon turned back to move him aside again. "Who cares? I'm not going to be in my F-zero racing suit all day. What, do you think I sleep in this or something?" Though he did remove the boots he was wearing, those would probably rust and be irreversible.

"…Okay then…thank you." Now that his shell search was being done for him Olimar took this time to round up the frightened pikmin that had run away. "I had eight of them with me when I came here…I see one red over there…three seemed to go off in another direction and…" In midst of mumbling to himself he remembered the rest were blue and probably still in the water without a care in the world.

Just as Olimar has predicted as he blew his whistle, summoning the eight, he found the remaining four; splashing about in the shallower of the waves joyously, even squeaking in delight. A smile coyly curved on his face, for such brave tireless 'soldiers' to have a moment of bliss was a pleasant sight. Like Falcon had said it would, past the leisurely idle pikmin he was looking around for at least one decent looking shell. "The things I'll do for the little shrimp." He joked to himself, inaudible from distance the distinct sound of the ocean in movement.

Unfortunately with his back turned, Olimar did not see the waves have been building up (not like it even mattered to the captain, he was on land anyways). Next thing did he know all four of those blue pikmin were clinging by his side, having fled the waters with various squeaks. "Shhh, what's wrong?" With knowledge the little creatures had no way of understanding him, his voice still stayed soft toned. Not long after a yell echoed from across the beach catching his attention, bringing his eyes towards where Falcon originally had been. The bounty hunter was found laying face down in wet sand. Shaking his head Olimar approached him. "Were **you **attacked by seaweed?" Despite the lack of expression a horrible sense of sarcasm and irony was present. Falcon didn't respond but he did look up, Olimar's face softened. "…Though honestly, are you alright?...Falcon?" He waved a small hand in front of his face.

The hand got swatted away, yet all remained mute. The short awkward moment of the two just exchanging stares was short met with finally a smile; a medium shell was in Falcon's hand, even covered in sand its glossy milky white shine was well reflected.

"…" Taking it from his hands, Olimar examined the shell. "…What kind of shell is this?" Falcon had gotten up as he observed the ecstatic look on Olimar's face.

"Like I would know, you tell me." Even though he was happy over the find, maybe that advice he shouldn't have gotten wet shouldn't have been overlooked. "Is that shell good enough for you?"

Olimar tugged on him motioning they move further from the water as the conversation continued. "…I would say yes. Err…" suddenly something he didn't expect hit him: guilt. Even if they have had some moments when snarks weren't being exchanged and him bitterly putting up with the other it still seemed so…out of Falcon's way to do this for him. "Thank you…I really mean it."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Without warning Falcon grabbed a hold of him, "It's the same reason why I even accompanied you before! What? Did you want to spend the whole time alone, if you'd even just as admit it could be lonely at times?"

Olimar's fists were clenched but in a rare moment he did not bother to push him away. "Funny you say that, from what you told me on the floating island that solitude was your middle name."

No response. "Didn't I also give you good explanations why?" Of course, they were all vague but beside the point. "And hey, didn't I help stand up for you against that giant robot?" He nudged him. "I gotta stand up for lil guys like you!"

"Do you really think I'm that small, Falcon? I told you; please don't treat me like that."

"'Course I do. No offense, but you barely come up to my knees. I think that counts as small. In fact..." Doing rash things such as picking the small captain up seemed to run as a habit. "You're portable!"

Olimar had just about flipped out in a fit of kicking and squirming, "HEY! What did I tell you before!? PUT ME DOWN!"

Falcon ignored all protests. "Where's that ship of yours anyways? Maybe I can drive you and those little guys over there to save you the trip.

Still struggling and shrilling with complaints, his question and suggestion went ignored.

Instead an answer was chosen on his own as if Olimar had answered, "What was that? Sure? Well, okay, sounds good to me!" Tossing the little captain over his shoulders he had hoped maybe the pikmin would follow to show loyalty to their leader. While they had appeared to even be attacking Falcon it went ignored as he decided to seat the two in the Blue Falcon. While the vehicle had no second seat, Olimar was fortunately small enough to which it hardly even mattered, at least to the owner that is. "So which way do I go from here?"

Still Olimar was silent, he still had the bright shell in his grasps and all the pikmin seemed crammed in the empty back of the car "…It's left from here."

"Do I make any turns at all?"

"..No. Not really."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." With a sigh in mental defeat Olimar leaned his hand against his helmet, "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah but it's no big deal. Why do you care?"

"Wouldn't that be what a friend is for? I'm still sorry about all of that."

"Don't worry about it!" Another pat against the glass of the helmet with a hand he wasn't using to prepare to steer. Olimar did not move his hand.


End file.
